Cold
by cuppycakelol
Summary: So you come off as cold because she makes you nervous? So you admit you care but what if it's to late to fix your relationship with her?
1. Cold

Ok so I was inspired and have been dying to try and do a wallflower or fruit basket or even OHHC. Now since I closed one story last night, I decided it's time! Oh and my sister writes on here to for vampire diaries. so ya she and I may be writing together soon. well when she comes to visit. You see this sis I'ma murder you if you don't get over here as soon as you can! and yes you know who you are !jk bout the whole murder part... well oh and tonight I shall be starting my Nagi/ Amu fic that I have been dying to do. Oh ya point is if you like vampire diaries check out hoplessdream2005. Now on with this prologue and hope it makes it! Oh ya I don't own any thing lols! Btw I know this is long but I forgot my lizards name is Keyohei lol oh and i need to do a blood plus and black blood brothers to.

COLD-

Ok so maybe I have been a jerk, well a big jerk towards her. It's not like I have been trying to be it's just everytime she comes around I get all confused then it ends with me insulting her. The truth is I want to get to know her, yet I somehow always fail. Epic fails like whenever I am trying to compliment her yet it always turns into me insulting her. How I have no clue, at some point I feel I must learn to give up. Yet when it comes to her I just can't. Maybe that is the exact reason I come off as cold. Simply because the fact she interest me more so than any other girl. Or perhapse it's due to the fact that she can make me act like an idiot without trying to. I doubt she even knows what effect she has on me, well especially after how cold I act towards her all the time. There have even been times where I have started out ok only for it to end badly. I just have no clue what to do any more, it's a wonder she doesn't run away when I come near. I have made her cry and have gotten her in trouble a few time's yet she doesn't shun me even then. I feel like such an ass...I just don't know what to do any more.

(Keyohei pov)

I couldn't help but laugh my ass off what a idiot! " Why are you even watching this stupid crap?" I asked Sunako my knew house mate. Truth betold the stupid movie got to me because it was simillar to my situation. Not that I would ever admit that cause well it's not exactlt who I am. Then again I don't really know who I really am to say. In reply she threw the movie case at my face. Wincing I picked it up and red the title ( Revenge from hell) the cover showed the girl with horns and fangs holding the guys head in her hand. His body was on the ground and she was sitting on it. Cool " Now that's more like it." I guess I can endure some sappy shit if it ends in gore, lik sunako I to enjoyed gore and horror movies. However unlike her I didn't border obssess with it. However the more I thought of the many similarities between me and the guy in the movie the more I pictured Sunako on the cover holding my head. I shook my head hard that wouldn't happen. Besides Sunako wouldn't kill me...what the hell am I thinking of course she would she has tried before...I need to fix things and fast before I end up being on the recieving end of revenge.


	2. The beginning

First I don't own it. Second thank you to everyone, who has reviewed or read any of my stories, lastly thank you for correcting me and sorry for any mistakes I make. Oh and the last part was a preview this is the 1st chapter which is why I did not mark it as a chapter before.

**Cold-**

**Chapter 1- The beginning**

I stared down at my bag, it had been the only one I had carried on the train. The others had been shipped to my aunt's mansion prior to my arrival. I wore my gray hooded baggy sweatshirt and a pair of black jeans with rips in them. I wasn't one to try when it came to my appearance, despite owning nice clothes I always opted for my old unflattering ones. It happened two years ago and ever since then I hid and stayed to myself in the darkness. That is until now, now I was being forced to move into my aunt's mansion. In order to learn to be a lady, honestly I didn't have any choice in the matter. Though I wouldn't be living there alone my aunt allowed four boys around my age to live with her. I wasn't told anything about them so I was dreading what I would find. Not that any boys are good I still prayed they would keep to themselves and leave me be in the dark. I had now arrived not bothering to knock or ring the bell after all it was my aunt's house. Instead I used the key I knew she kept behind the bird feeder. Upon entering everything seemed the same as it was the last time I had been here. That is until I reached the living room, that's where I found four boys lounging around. It felt as if I had entered another realm, or as if they were all purposely posing for some photo shoot. They were too perfect as in blinding to my dark soul. I was thankful my rather long bangs shielded my eyes from taking in their true features. If they were this perfect through a shroud of hair they must be gods in a clear view. I silently backed away attempting to retreat silently. However irony must be against me because I managed to trip and fall with a rather loud oomph. I looked up hoping they were all deaf and hadn't managed to hear, though I know it was rather stupid to hope for deaf housemates I did at the moment. I was met with four pairs of shocked eyes. "A ghost!" they all yelled as if they had practiced it a million times, while cowering behind one another. I sighed inwardly this was the usual reaction when people saw me. After a moment they seemed to calm down a bit, "hold up its human! Wait you couldn't possibly be...Sunako could you?" One asked dramatically. I nodded in response not wishing to speak at the moment. They all seemed even more scared then when they thought I was a ghost. One of them cowardly came forward he seemed the most scared of the four, " H-Hi um I put ...put your bags in your room" he stuttered out of fear. I sighed standing up and running to my room not daring to stick around for introductions. Not like it mattered I planned to stay in my room until I was allowed to go home. I was in such a hurry to unpack however that I had forgotten something majorly important. I had forgotten to lock my door to keep the idiots out of my room. I however only noticed when my door creaked open and three sets of eyes peeked in at me all held fright. Choosing to ignore them and carry on unpacking I pretended not to see. I was almost done when I heard an ear piercing scream of terror. I turned toward the door holding my fake arm to see them all staring at me as if I had killed someone. It was then that I realized that's what they probably thought when seeing my collection of dismembered body parts. They were all fake of course, but I decided to have fun and turn toward them with a fake finger sticking out of my mouth. The youngest looking one fainted and the others took off dragging him by the feet while screaming. I chuckled slightly that is until I heard someone else laughing I turned to see the one who hadn't been at the door laughing while on the ground. I stopped laughing when I noticed and soon after he too had stopped his manic laughter. "That was funny; I was scared I was going to be stuck with a plastic bimbo." I felt as if I was on the borderline of having a panic attack. This was going to be very difficult. How could I survive when living with such radiant beings? The man who was in my room, had to be the most beautiful creature out of them all. Well from what I managed to glimpse behind my dark shroud, otherwise known as my bangs. Somehow I felt that this was the beginning to the death of me. I felt my nose begin to drip as I shook, was I melting? Was this the price for being in the presence of such a creature of life? Quickly I slammed my door and locked it. I was panting hard and felt as if my breath was being robbed from me. That was when I knew for sure the only way I could survive is to either kill them, or stay hidden in my room of darkness forever.

(kyouhei pov)

(Bang!) I stopped laughing, did she just...slam the door on me? That was when I realized that this would be hell, trying to get her to act like a lady.


	3. Dinner

**Ok so please take the poll people. Any ways this story I hadn't had time to update due to other stories but today that changes. I do not own The Wallflower and I hope you enjoy. Oh and hopelessdream2005 next time you come over to stay the night me as in me and you are going to discuss a collaboration between us got it sis. XD Oh and people listen to the Rasmus just their really good lol.**

**Cold-**

**Chapter 2-Dinner **

_**(Sunako pov)**_

It had been less than a day since I had arrived at my aunt's house. I heard a strange noise that sounded just like an explosion had gone off, curiosity getting the better of me I slowly crept out of the darkness of my room. Quietly I crept down the stairs the closer I got down the stairs the louder the noises became. Four voices were heard all at once panicking.

Once I got to the door frame of the kitchen I peeked in. All four boys were scrambling around like mad trying to put out a fire. They were only making it worse by panicking and fanning the fire. Sighing I walked over to where I knew my aunt kept a fire extinguisher.

I pulled the pin thin squeezed the trigger. White smoke formed as the cold foamy substance extinguished the dancing flames. Once it was gone everything was silent as the four boys stared at the mess and then at me. They all wore embarrassed looks on their faces.

I was curious as to what exactly had happened. However I didn't want to risk bleeding to death from a nose bleed just to find out. I turned to go back to my room not bothering to put the fire extinguisher up. However after making it to the door frame I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

"U-Um Sunako? Are y- you um… hungry?" The shortest one asked in a scared voice. I didn't dare look at any of them. Staring at the wall I tried to speak as calmly as I could while being touched by one of the creatures of light. My growling stomach answered before I could.

He slightly jumped at this but stayed where he was. "We tried to cook dinner but… It didn't come out well so…" His sentence ended at that as I turned swiftly. He looked as if I was going to eat him, sighing I walked over to the kitchen counter. I grabbed the sharpest knife I could but almost dropped it when they all screamed.

"Please don't eat me I'm too young to die!" Cried the one who had stopped me. I ignored him as well as all the other boys screaming and pleading. I grabbed a frying pan from the cupboard.

They all ran and hid but I continued grabbing ingredients from the fridge. I was already used to these kinds of reactions. I quickly chopped an onion and some garlic cloves into small dices. Then I grabbed the ground beef that was in the freezer.

I set it to thaw in the microwave while I grabbed a big pot and filled it with water. I sat it on the stove and lit the fire; I added a handful of salt and a half a table spoon of water to the pot. The salt would bring it to a boil faster and the oil prevents sticking. While I waited for the pot of water to boil I grabbed 8 red tomatoes making sure they were all ripe.

Once I was satisfied I washed them throughly then diced them up. I poured the cut onions, garlic, and tomatoes into the pan. Setting the pan to a low fire I searched for the other ingredients I needed to make my sauce. I was making spaghetti since it was fast and easy to make.

By now I pretended not to notice the four pairs of eyes gawking at me. I heard their stomachs growling and I bit my lips so I wouldn't laugh. I had to admit that these four boys were funny. Maybe just maybe it wouldn't be so bad here.

I almost slapped myself for thinking that what was I thinking they were radiant creatures of light and I was… well not. It could never work out ever and besides I would try to leave as fast as I could. Maybe my aunt would realize she had made a huge mistake.

I finished and put the food on five plates setting it in front of the boys drooling at the table. I sat mines down and ate while watching them scarf the food down. They didn't even stop to breath they just crammed the food down. They asked for seconds so I pointed to the pot on the stove to let them know go ahead.

Nothing had gone wrong so far and I was actually getting used to their funny personalities. That is until the one with red hair kissed me on the cheek while thanking me. Next thing I knew my blood was pouring out of my nose and I was running back to my cover of darkness. I hope to god not every dinner will be like this.

**Sorry it is short but this is like just a filler chapter.**


End file.
